


Lovesick Fool

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They broke up on a Sunday. <br/>A week after Ian’s meds had stabled out he told Mickey he wanted to end it, packed his bags and knocked on the Gallagher’s door within an hour, leaving Mandy to deal with her hysterical brother who had until that day never cried in front of her.<br/>~~~~~<br/>Don't be alarmed. <br/>Ends well ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Fool

They broke up on a Sunday.

A week after Ian’s meds had stabled out he told Mickey he wanted to end it, packed his bags and knocked on the Gallagher’s door within an hour, leaving Mandy to deal with her hysterical brother who had until that day never cried in front of her.

Ian shifted his duffle bag onto his other shoulder as the door opened revealing Debbie, she grinned at first opening the door wider to let him in, but then she noticed his bags. “Ian? Ian what’s wrong?” She asked sweetly, running forward to hug him.

“We broke up” Was all he could manage to say without bursting into tears.

“Come on, I have some left over cookies that I made today” She offered him a smile and grabbed his hands, leading him into the living room area where the rest of the Gallagher’s plus Kev and V where sitting.

“Ian?” Fiona asked, standing up from her seat on the couch.

“They broke up” Debbie told everyone softly, squeezing her brother’s hands.

“What?!” Was yelled by almost all of them, excluding Liam who just reached his hands up wanting a hug from his older brother. Ian ignored his family and gave Liam a hug.

“Sometimes it’s hard to deal with illnesses. Mickey’s just not used to having to help people” Lip was quick to say. Which was true, Ian thought, Mickey isn’t used to helping people but that doesn’t have anything to do with why they broke up.

“Want me to break his knees?” Carl asked, which for him was quite sweet.

“Last time I spoke he said everything was calming down” Kev exclaimed.

 “Actually, I broke up with him” Ian shrugged.

“What!?” They all shouted again.

“Why?” His little sister asked, dropping his hand and scrunching her eyebrows.

“I just did okay! Can we stop with the interrogation here?” Ian yelled, he just wanted to shower and go to his (old) room. The only reason his family was so bothered about it was because now they had to deal with him. That’s all they we’re ever bothered about when Ian got hurt, the fact now they had to try to fix him. It was one thing fixing family, but he was the half-sibling that no one wanted.

“Ian...did you take your meds?” Fiona asked walking over and putting her hands on his shoulders.

He didn’t know why that pissed him off so much. Maybe it was the quiet voice and soft hands she used like he was broken, or maybe it was the fact he could never raise his voice without being accused of skipping his meds. Maybe it was everything. “Yes Fiona I took my mother fucking medication okay?!” He shrugged off her hands, tried not to look at her flinch and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

“That a good idea with your meds?” Lip asked, pulling one out for himself and jumping up to sit on the counter.

“Don’t know don’t care” Ian said and took a big gulp of beer, savouring the taste and awaiting another.

“You gonna tell me what happened?” His brother asked him whilst kicking his feet back and forth. Ian remember when he used to tell his brother everything, but that was before Lip chose his unstable relationships over his brother. Lip didn’t care about Ian, not really, Lip only wanted someone to worship him and seek his advice on everything and that wasn’t Ian anymore.

“Nope” Was all Ian said, thirstily gulping down his beer gulp after gulp until he finished. Mickey never let him drink back at home- the Milkovich house- so the taste of alcohol called to him strongly. He went to take another beer but instead his hand was grabbed and he looked up to the face of his brother, a look of fake concern on his face.

“Man that’s not a good idea, come on” Lip said.

“Whatever, I’m going to bed” Ian snatched his hand out of his brothers grip ignoring the disappointed look on his face and made his way upstairs, stomping his feet.

Halfway through unpacking his bag Ian stopped. Through the rush of grabbing his stuff he had accidently grabbed Mickey’s shirt. The black one that Ian loved, the shirt he wore to come find and save him. Like a lovesick girl he hugged it tight to him breathing in the scent of Mickey, the scent that if you’re around it long enough it becomes like a sweet drug you can’t get enough of, not unlike the effect Mickey had on Ian. He lay down on his bed, hugging the shirt and not stopping the few tears that swam down his cheeks.

“Ian?” A small voice spoke from outside the door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure” Ian croaked, not moving from his current position. He knew it was Fiona, and that he’d probably have to apologise for yelling at her. Probably have to suffer through an hour of chatting about bipolar disorder and boys as well.

She came in and shut the door behind her. “Hey kiddo” said Fiona with a smile. “Can I sit?”

“Be my guest” Ian gestured to the spot beside him where he lay. His big sister lay down beside him and they both looked at the ceiling for a few minutes. He knew what Fiona was waiting for, so he started talking. “No one should be forced to deal with this shit” He started. Fiona turned her head round to look at her little brother but he continued staring at the white dirty ceiling. “I’m a ticking bomb and I want to lower my casualties. One day I’m gonna give up on the meds and I’m going to be manic again. Probably end up on different drugs, high out of my mind. I’ll probably end up screwing another guy and-”

“Hey, you’re okay” Fiona grabbed his hands when she noticed his speech getting faster and his eyes tearing up.

“I can’t do that to him. Can’t let him go through that” He exhaled and finally looked at his sister.

“Ian is it not his choice if he wants to be with you?” She whispered.

“But it’s not what he deserves”

“Ian your one of the good ones. I don’t think anyone deserves you. I don’t really think anyone is good enough for my little brother, but Mickey’s pretty damn close” She told him with a small smile.

“He deserves to be happy”

“I think he was kiddo. I think he was” Fiona said, and cradled her crying brother in her arms like he was still hers to look after. She misses times like this, when Ian would seek wisdom from Lip, laughter from the kids, and comfort from her. She holds on tight to her brother like he wasn’t almost double her size and tries to think of ways to get her brother back with his boyfriend.

* * *

 

“Mickey?” A soft voice took him away from his current state of burying himself deep into the covers to hide his tears from anyone that could see.

“Fuck off” He called out, his voice weak and unstable two things he had spent his whole life trying to hide but where unleashed the moment his eyes found those perfect green ones.

“It’s Mandy” His sister told him opening the door without an invitation but Mickey didn’t care. He didn’t care how Mandy saw him; she had been in love with Ian Gallagher too. Maybe a different way but Mickey knew the state she would be in if Ian had broken up their friendship. The two youngest Milkovich’s became fixated by the Gallagher boy (Mandy with two of them) they both knew how rare it was to find someone as good as Ian Gallagher in their shitty town.

“He did it Mands. He broke up with me” Mickey sniffed.

“I’m sorry. I’m here” Mandy cooed, lying down beside him in his cocoon of covers and grabbing hold of his arm.

The sound of the front door opening and shutting made Mickey roll deeper into his covers trying to hide. Mandy got under the covers with him but made no move to hide underneath them, just hold her brother. “Hey guys! Where the fuck is...oh” Iggy stood outside of Mickeys door rather awkwardly. “Mickey...”

“Mickey’s not in the mood to talk” Mandy answered for him. “He is deep inside his cocoon and would prefer not to be disrupted” She sarcastically added.

“Shut up, Mands” Mickey groaned.

“I feel particularly insulted! Anything you can tell Mandy you can tell your big bro” Iggy bellowed walking further into the room.

“My boyfriend broke up with me, asshole”

“Oh...well. Yes...that’s really Mandy’s territory I see your point” Iggy stammered almost tripping over himself on the way out. It wasn’t the gay thing, it was the relationship thing. Iggy was as scared of commitment as Mickey had once been. Mandy was a girl, she could make things better but Iggy...would end up getting them drunk and arrested.

“I’m not okay” He told Mandy after a while of silence.

“I can see that” She laughed softly not harshly and squeezed his arm.

“I think I loved him Mandy” He whispered.

“Mickey...”

“I do. I love him. And I don’t think I can manage without him” He realised that once he let his feelings out there was no stopping them. He had only meant to justify his reason for crying but instead had cried like a little bitch to his sister. It was all true though. He had known for a long time that he loved Ian Gallagher. Who could not love him? Him and his caring nature that he used on everyone, even the dirty thug who had tried to hurt him on more than one occasion. His freckled face, Mickey could tell you how many freckles Ian Gallagher had on his face, and his favourite one was on the side of his mouth, one that moved up whenever he let out his beaming smile. He was without a doubt the most attractive redhead ever, fuck the most attractive human being ever but he wasn’t even vain about it. And his fucking body, he’s came so far from the skinny little kid he once was, filled out in the right places, bulked up. Ian Gallagher was Mickey’s definition of heaven, a thing he was never allowed.

“If there one thing I know about my best friend, it’s that he’s practically a Koala. Once he gets his nails deep into you, he won’t let go. Once he loves, he doesn’t stop” She told him. Mickey slowly moved out from his burrito of covers and looked at his younger sister, for once not caring how weak and emotional he came across to her. She was smart, and she knew Ian Gallagher, she could help him fix this.

“But he doesn’t want me?”

“He’s wanted you since he was fifteen”

“Then why’d he do it!” Mickey snapped.

“Mickey think. What’s the one drastic thing different about Ian since he was fifteen?” Mandy asked him. He thought about it for a few minutes. There was the fact he stopped requiring the taste of viagroids, but Mickey knew he never really had one in the first place, with Kash it was just a safe fuck, with Ned it was to make Mickey jealous (and fuck did it work) and the rest after that where his job and because he was mani-

_Manic_

That fucking dick.

“Bipolar” Mickey exhaled, looking at his smiling sister who knew he had figured it out.

“Go get your Koala Mick” She laughed, leaning back on the bed.

“I might have to throw him out a damn tree first” Mickey huffed, getting up from the coach and violently wiping the tears from his eyes.

 “Uh... If he’s mean I can break his knee caps... or at least try!?” Iggy yelled helpfully from the living room as Mickey passed.

“Touch him and die Ig, touch him and die” He yelled back slamming the door shut. “My Koala” he mumbled like a dork.

* * *

 

“Ian you barely touched your lasagne” Debbie pointed out with the sad puppy eyes she had learned from her big brother. She made his favourite to try and cheer him up but he hadn’t even ate a quarter of it. Everyone had been doing their best to cheer him up today, Fiona gave him affectionate hugs and hair ruffles whenever she was close enough, Lip stayed home from college and gave Ian a few poetry books that he thought he might like, Carl coaxed him into a few video games, even Liam took part by constantly sitting on his big brothers lap and asking for him to play games with him.

“Im just not hungry Debs” He told her with a small smile. It was probably supposed to look convincing but Debbie saw right through his bullshit and could see the hurt.

“Try another few bites?” Carl suggested, shoving lasagne in his own mouth. Ian sighed but did as his brother asked.

“You’re getting good at cooking Debs, honestly it’s amazing. Im just not really hungry” Ian told her as he got up and put his plate with his half eaten lasagne on the kitchen counter. The siblings left at the table all shared a hopeless look before he grabbed a beer and re-joined them.

“Uh, you sure you need the beer bro?” Lip quietly asked.

“Lip” Was all Ian said. A warning tone to leave him alone.

“We should all watch a movie tonight! Doesn’t that sound great!” Fiona exclaimed when the silence was too much. The Gallagher’s all gave mumbled agreement, except Ian.

“What would you like to watch Ian?” Debbie asked hoping to engage him in conversation.

“I think im just gonna get an early-“ Whatever Ian was about to say was cut off by the front door opening and slamming shut.

“Ian fucking Gallagher I need to talk to you” Mickey Milkovich yelled. When he was visible Debbie could tell he was hurt, she was good at spotting heartbreak from a mile away. She didn’t understand what was going on, they were both hurting so why did they break up?

“I don’t want to talk Mickey” Ian simply said as he made a run for the stairs but was stopped by Mickey wrapping his arms around him and pulling him away from the stairs. Lip shot up ready to help his brother but Fiona simply put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down. This needed to happen.

“I don’t care what you want, you hear me? You don’t get to decide what’s best for me, _who’s_ best for me” Mickey told him, grabbing Ian’s face and making him finally look at him.

The Gallagher’s all shifted awkwardly, wondering if they should try to subtly make an exit but they stayed out of pure curiosity and protectiveness over their brother.

“Bipolar disorder, Mickey. It’s a lifetime thing” Ian said closing his eyes.

“You don’t get to choose what I can and can’t handle, Ian Gallagher” Mickey told him, his voice breaking. He imagined it to be just the two of them. He blocked out the other Gallagher’s so that he could tell Ian everything he was feeling. “And you fucking…you can’t just…not after everything…don’t fucking leave me” A few single tears escaped both of the boys eyes but neither tried to wipe them away. Mickey let go of Ian’s face and threw his hands through his hair.

“Mick there’s a hundred reason to end this, im not stable okay? I could slit my fucking wrists at any moment” Ian exclaimed gesturing wildly. He’d thought of it once before, was ready to do it as well, but then he thought of Mickey and how much it would hurt him. That was when he knew he had to end it, but next time he might not be able to talk himself out of it, he needed Mickey to forget about him. “Plus you have a baby and a wife!”

“I was filing for divorce” Mickey told him.

“Mick…”

“Even if there was a thousand reasons to end this, there’s one giant reason not to!” Mickey yelled.

“And whats that?”

“I fucking love you!”

Debbie made a high pitch squealing noise at the declaration of love. Carl stamped on her foot to shut her up.

“I love you too” Ian mumbled, looking at the floor but Mickey heard him. He stepped forward and placed his hands on both sides of Ian’s face before softly kissing him. When they broke apart they put their foreheads together staring into each other’s eyes.

“Then whats the problem” Mickey asked quietly.

“Because I don’t want you to be hurt”

“Im hurt now” Mickey told him, a tear running down his face to justify his point.

“You’ll get over it” Ian lied. They both knew the truth. Since the very start neither boy could ever leave the other one. There was always a way back and they always took it.

“I could never get over you” Mickey sighed.

“Bipolar disorder-“

“Doesn’t define you” Mickey caught Ian off from another rant about how Bipolar disorder would ruin their relationship. “You aren’t your disorder. You’re sweet, kind, loving, persistent, funny, quite annoying at times-“

“Hey” Ian pouted.

“It’s true” Mickey laughed. “But all those things? They’re who you are, not this stupid disorder” he promised.

“But I could-“

“What? Who said a gay relationship in the Southside was an easy thing. We can get through it Ian. Anything that’s thrown at we can take it together” Mickey told the redhead. When Ian opened his mouth Mickey quickly put a finger over his lips. “If the next words out of your mouth aren’t ‘ _I’m sorry and im coming home’_ then im going to punch you in the dick”

“I’m sorry” Ian whispered. “And im coming home” He added and kissed his boyfriend.

“Jesus Christ, it didn’t take you more than a few hours to get back together!” Kev bellowed from the back door, no one even heard him or Veronica come in. “Such love” He shook his head.

The boys pulled apart blushing and finally taking in their surroundings. Debbie squealed again and pulled both boys into a hug, Fiona quickly followed, and then somehow it turned into a massive group hug.

“Alright alright, I’ve had enough” Mickey huffed from inside the embrace.

“You’re part of the family now bitch and we like to hug” Fiona grinned at him.

“No backing out?” Ian asked him.

“Never”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked it or not (:


End file.
